Not so saintly Jen
by hay its mar-ay
Summary: Jen is going through a "rebel" stage and the whole gang gets involved in her crazy and scandalous schemes to be anything but herself.NOT DISCONTINUED! *RATED T* more info inside. *NOT DISCONTINUED!* EDITED!
1. Chapter 1: Not a saint

**A/N- hey this is my first story on this account so I hope u like it. Some characters might seem a little OOC at times, especially Jonesy. Will mainly be about Jen and Jonesy's life at home but of course the rest of the group will be in it at times. A lot more interesting than it sounds wont long unless wanted R & R deff rated T! and flames welcome!**

**NOTES: Set as if Jen and Jonesy weren't step brother and sister, like they're just siblings and don't have a blended family, so they're fraternal twins. A lot more interesting than it sounds (I think) and won't be too long unless wanted.**

**READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED- although this is rated T, some readers MIGHT think it is a little towards M. but I myself do not.**

**PLEASE ****enjoy ****and Review, flames are welcome!**

**Disclaimer- nothing you distinctly recognize is mine!**

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

Chapter 1

**Jens POV**

I can't believe I have to share a bathroom with Jonesy now.

Let me rewind.

I had to give up my room for the baby. Everything is for the baby nowadays.

The baby, the baby, the baby.

Only because my room was the only girly room in the house. Noooo, we couldn't just paint one of the spare rooms, one of which is not a spare anymore aka my new room, they rather just get me a few posters to go on the walls in the olive green spa- my room.

_Olive freaking green._

It took me ages to get mom and dad to let me paint my room the metallic purple it is now, or that Jane's room is now.

That baby.

I mean I knew some sort of room change was going to have to happen once Jane started sleeping through the night and didn't have to be in mom and dads room any longer, but, why couldn't Jane take the spare- I mean my room?

Here's moms corny excuse: "oh Janey can't be too far away from us or we'll miss her too much!" I thought that I'd escaped sharing a bathroom with my twin brother, and my messiest brother, Jonesy when I'd picked one of the room upstairs, also the smallest bedroom, but the farthest away from Jonsey's room downstairs when we'd moved in almost a year ago.

There wasn't enough space in this freaking house for five kids! Okay there kind've was, but not comfortably!

Now I'd have to spend my days in an _olive green_ room (I HATE green!)Directly next to Jonesy's room.

Jonesy is a teenaged boy and I'm a teenaged girl.

We already have enough sibling rivalry and hormones raging to add sharing a floor to our list. Well its not like Jonesy's very thrilled about it either, he's had no one to worry about on his floor after 11:30 when mom and dad went upstairs, he claimed it was the best arrangement ever, he could easily sneak anyone in through the back door and directly to his room. I would never risk that, whenever mom and dad heard the door open Jonesy's excuse was: I was checking the pool filter.

My family members have the lamest excuses, ev-er.

My parents are absolute idiots; Jonesy doesn't even know what a pool filter _Is, _let alone how to clean one. I knew he constantly had Jude and Wyatt over but I didn't know if he actually ever had any _girls_ in there with him, but hey, at least I can bust him for that.

Alright fast forward to today.

I'm aligning my shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel in the basket hanging down from the shower head at about 2 am. I need a life.

Once I've finished that and scrubbing the bathroom top to bottom, then putting my things away in it I realize Jane is already fast asleep in my old room and mom and dad would without a doubt kill me if I awakened their precious little Janie, or even letting a door slam in the basement.

Their so protective of her, saying they can't afford for anything to happen to her like when me and Jonesy were about Jane's age.

Mom had stepped out of the kitchen for a "just a minute" when our old cat Luna jumped his way onto the counter and knocked over a large pot of boiling pasta.

Jonesy and I still have burn marks.

But, I think I might just be the only one who still flinches when a little water jumps out of the pot.

Here's what bitter years of infants wailing during the nights have brought me to: if you don't want anything to happen to your baby then don't do it and you won't have a baby.

Seventh grade science here. And if you're going to, use a freaking condom, those hypocrites "I'm not requiring you to tell me if you active, but if you are be safe." Mom said that to me and dad said it to Jonesy on our fifteenth birthday.

Of course neither one of them knew that Jonesy already had condoms. ( In his "dictionary" which was actually just a hollow book he got form one of his many jobs at the mall) And that I'd already been on birth control for 4 months. obviously they've never heard of walking into CVS, or those clinic's where you don't need parent consent for things.

Anyways, after mom had announced she was pregnant again after my second youngest sibling Jeff was only three years old, I snuck into my parents master bathroom and put nuva ring in front of moms tampons with a post-it that said "We assumed you could use this-Jen & Jonesy" in a fit of utter rage.

I know mom saw it but we never spoke of it. It wasn't something that I would normally do, but it was spur of the moment, and I put Jonesy's name on there too, so I would look less at fault. Even though I was on birth control didn't necessarily mean someone had popped my cherry yet. I barely ever got any action- I was Jen the saint all the time and just because Jonesy has condoms, doesn't mean he put them to use either though.

I think…

He usually only decreased in his amount when Jim, our oldest brother that we barely ever saw after he turned the big two-oh, asked him for one before he went out. Otherwise they stayed untouched in that fake dictionary unless Jonesy wore them to jerk off, if he did jerk off. I groaned and realized that if he did then I'd have to hear him do it. I mean, I already know that he has lesbian porno's hidden in his room, but in the cases of his "favorite Disney movies".

In reality, none of the gang got any game really.

Jude had had Starr before she turned into Nebula, Wyatt had his girl at a time but that was over as well, Nikki and Jonesy's romance had ended almost six months before, and Caitlin still remained on her hunt for the perfect guy, which we were all convinced did not exist in up to the expectations in her world.

And then there's me. All my dates fail. Epically. They either get bored on the first date or don't talk to me because they don't get what they want: sex. I never let anyone get past second base. I would if we'd been dating for at least three months prier, which would probably never happen.

Viciously shoving tongues and groping was as scandalous as I'd ever gotten. Except that one time I wish I could forget…

_Flashback_

_The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Jonesy was out attempting to woo Nikki on another group date with Wyatt, Jude and their girlfriends. Mom and dad had dropped Jeff off at Grandma Masterson's house and then left on some weird retreat that was supposed to help pregnancies go smoother. _

_Mom always got way into it, she wasn't even showing yet. _

_Either way they left me in the care of my oldest brother Jim, unaware of the constant partying he did once they went to bed. But of course Jim asked if I'd be okay alone until he got back the next afternoon, before mom and dad._

_"Duh,I'm fifteen."I answered._

_"Okay, I still worry about you, you are my baby sis, for now, we don't know if we'll have a new sister or brother, but either way why don't you invite one of your little friends over for one of your little slumber parties." Jim responded handing me twenty bucks for food, I assumed._

_"Kay." I replied after I gave him a look for the whole 'little' thing and hugged him and then immediately called Caitlin._

_About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang._

_"Jen!" Caitlin squeaked as I opened the door._

_"Caitlin!" I squeaked back as we hugged. "You brought your bathing suit rite?"_

_"Duh! There's no way I was gonna come over and not take a dip in your new pool!"_

_"Come on; let's get changed so I can show you!" I led her upstairs to my room so we could get changed into our swimsuits._

_Me and Caitlin had seen each other naked, but not since the beginning of 8th grade._

_When you get your period you don't really like anyone seeing you naked. Completely unaware if the changes you're going through are normal, if hair should be on your vagina, if clunks should be coming out during your period. But we were in 10th grade now and it was the first time since then. I came into realization that Caitlin shaved away all the hair on her area, while I trimmed it regularly. I also realized that Caitlin was staring at my boobs so I promptly crossed my arms over them._

_"Sorry, Jen, it's just…its weird now. And I didn't know your boobs were so big. What size are they?"_

_"32 double D." I replied as I uncrossed my arms, this is my best friend, it shouldn't be awkward._

_"We should change." I said and grabbed my bathing suit top and covered my breasts with it._

_"Agreed. But first…"she went to the kitchen and grabbed my camera that I knew I'd left on the counter._

_"What the hell?" I exclaimed, dropping the slim piece of ill fitting fabric in my hand._

_"I want pictures." She said matter of factly._

_I didn't know what came over me, it was as if someone completely different jumped into my body and started to control me, and I instantly regretted what I had said, knowing it would come back to bite me in the ass someday._

"_Okay..."_

_We then continued to take naked photos together, despite my regret. At first we were awkward and we erased those photos then I pulled her close and pressed myself against her and took a picture. We posed in front of my mirror and let our tits be barely exposed as our vagina's pressed against each other. It felt as if Caitlin had done this before, but I quickly shook that thought out of my head._

_We both looked at each other, when Caitlin did the most shocking thing and kissed me rite on the mouth! I snapped a photo and without any words we both put our bathing suits on and headed outside._

_End flashback_

We never spoke of it again, to anyone but I do still have those pictures on my laptop.

The night barely ever comes into my head, I tried to abolish it from my memory and usually it worked but now and then it crept back into my mind. Thinking back on it rite now I realize that we both had no idea what to do, we were both rather naive. Interrupting my thoughts someone, no doubt Jonesy, pounded on the locked bathroom door.

"You've been in there forever I got to take a whiz!" he attempted to do that weird shouting quietly thing.

"Chillax!" i exclaimed as I opened the door and he shoved me away quickly, holding his groin and slamming the door behind him. I went into my new room. Most of my things were still in my old room. I looked at my watch; it was 2:30 am.

My covers and sheets were still in my old room neatly folded next to the door where I was supposed to go get them three hours ago. My room was bare, nothing on the walls and no sheets on the bed. Only a bed, desk, bureau, and my shoes I'd taken off earlier. No pajamas or anything.

So, naturally, I went into Jonesy's room to find Jude and Wyatt leaning up against the bed, on the floor positioned in front of tv.

"Oh hey you guys. "I said as I sat on Jonesy's bed.

"Hey it's the Jen-ster dude" Jude said to Wyatt, horrible at hiding the fact that he wanted Wyatt to hide the case of "Peter Pan" which I knew contained a porno.

Wyatt slid thedisk into the DVD player, careful to place his hand on top of the photo on the DISC.

"Hey Jen." he said nonchalantly. Gotta give him credit, if I hadn't known, I would have believed him.

"Hey, "I replied "Watcha guys up to tonight?"

"Ohhh nothing much, dudet, ya know same old same old!" Jude responded nervously.

"Oh cool." I burrowed myself into Jonsey's covers. Jonesy then returned to his room while closing the door behind him.

"Are you boys ready for a ride to the city of Pleasure?" Jonesy said as he sat down next to Jude and Wyatt on the floor.

"Um, Jonesy Jen's in here." Wyatt declared as Jonesy searched for the remote to press Play.

"Oh hey Jen may I ask?" Jonesy asked me, it was kind've creepy that he was so calm.

"Well my room is still friggin upstairs, I have no covers or anything.."I trailed off.

"Ugh whatever, she's seen some before anyways" Jonesy said to no one in particular.

"She has!" Wyatt and Jude said in unison.

"Yea. She's not as innocent as she seems." Jonesy responded as he got up to continue searching.

"Jen, I'm shocked." Wyatt said, genuinely shocked.

I just shrugged. At that point I realized that I didn't want to be saint Jen anymore, and starting now I wasn't going to be. It was weird how someone can decide to change their personality by one remark. That or I'm just weird and need therapy.

"Oh and Jonesy, I have no pj's" I said.

Jonesy got up opened a messy drawer and tossed, okay threw, me a t-shirt that had teenage mutant ninja turtles on it, although we fought regularly he was still my twin and he knew me, despite how much we fought, he knew me so well that somehow, without ever seeing me in PJ's, he knew I liked to sleep in dads old t-shirts as long as I wasn't having a slumber part or was at someone else's house, and he also knew I loved teenage mutant ninja turtles when we were young.

What Jonesy didn't now was what I was about to do next. I stood up and walked in the direction of the door. But about 2 feet away from where the boys sat I took off the sweatshirt and t-shirt I normally wore and my matching only-a-centimeter-above-the-knee-skirt.

Wyatt gaped while Jonesy had his back turned, searching through his closet now. I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the ground. My boobs, which had grown to be triple D's (causing severe back problems I might add) after the night with Caitlin, bounced a little when the bra fell to the ground. Wyatt continued to gape, and Jonesy continued to search.

As I pretended not to notice he was watching, I stretched back wards and flaunted my large breasts, and when I came back to standing position I rubbed my nipples as if it was the most normal thing in the world, I then pulled the t-shirt over my head and slipped my underwear down.

I proceeded to fold my clothes neatly and placed them on the ground. Wyatt grabbed a pillow to cover the massive boner sticking straight up through his basketball shorts, while Jude was off in Jude land and hadn't seen a thing, but Wyatt had seen every not so swift movement. They were both leaned against the side of the bed.

I went over and sat on Wyatt's lap making sure to rub my bare area against his leg as I did so. Jude was staring at his hand, still completely unaware of anything. Frenching him and opening my mouth so that my tongue rubbed everywhere inside his mouth and all over the surface of his tongue.

When I heard Wyatt moan softly I decided to keep him wanting more, something id read in a magazine. It felt good to be wanted, I'd never done anything like that before, and it felt good. Breaking away from him I gave him a sly smile and jumped back onto the bed.

A/N-so hope you didn't hate it completely! it sucks and i wrote it spur of the moment starting at 2 o'clock and ending at 5:05, yes in the morning, so there's probably a lot of grammar errors and bad spelling. Please R&R flames welcome please review they mean a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2: Ready For Grand Theft Auto?

**A/N hay its mar-ay: heyy i know i didnt get htat many reviews but i hope this wil spark up osme action, im now co-writing with its chico's chica magnifica (FKAtreskttn) and we literally wrote this together, not by chapter its both of our writing mixed. see if you cna tell the difference. i hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME FEEL WANTED :} flames welcome!**

**A/N: chico's chica magnifica: Hey guys, I'm mary's new co-writer. most of u may not know me because I don't write for 6teen much but feel free to check out my stories. Also, i can edit for anyone. I have too much time on my hands XD but if u need an editor message me :)**

**DISCLAIMER- neither of us own any of the characters, shows, movies, or companies named in in this chapter, all we own is the plot. we aslo don't own 6teen, but thatd be cool**

**SHOUT OUT to .Insanityx for actually reviewing!**

**it meant a lot to me!**

* * *

**Jen POV**

"WHAT!" I shouted as I burst up from my chair.

"Jen, please don't overreact," Dad said to me all extra-chill.

"I'm not overreacting, I'm reacting like any 6teen year old girl would if their parents told her that after having a baby ,who just turned 8 months old two weeks ago, were going to have yet another baby and that her mother was already over 3 months along!" I now began to angrily pace around.

The house again became quiet. Jim was not around, Jonesy was again attempting to woo Nikki on a solo date this time, Jeff was at a friend's for the night, and Jane had been in bed long ago. That left Me, Mom, and Dad.

"Both of you do understand that that will make six children, uno, dos, tres, quarto, cinco, sies. Yi, er, san, si, wu, liu. Making a family of eight, uno-"

"We understand. We understood in English you didn't have to go on in Spanish and Mandarin Chinese, with a very sassy tone I might add, Miss." Dad interrupted me. It's funny how my mother was keeping quiet.

"You both are freaking sex addicts; you need to see freaking Doctor Drew about your little issues!" I screeched.

"JEN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dad yelled back at me."THAT WAS OUT OF LINE AND YOU KNOW IT, I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU LATELY!"

At that I stomped off to my room and slammed the door, hard, then proceeded to lock it. The worst part is that I can't even call her a slut or a whore because she's married! Or my dad a stupid perv, again because their married. You know what I'm going to freaking go to Georgia and get married, why Georgia I don't know it just seems like a place for married people! Yea, I'm going to get married in Georgia and have seven thousand kids! Actually that'd be rather painful.

Either way I'm tired of being Saint Jen. Yes I have said that about seven hundred times already, and last time I tried I ended up rubbing my bare privates on Wyatt's leg. That was really weird, it's like something came over me, like Bella in New moon when she like jumps off a cliff and stuff because she wants to see Edward, it's like that but instead of seeing Edward I feel rebellious. I'd rather have a hunk, but that's alright. I'm a teenager and I live in Florida, it's so boring here that I need to be rebellious just to entertain myself. What teen wants to live in a place where old people retire to? None of them.

* * *

I sit in my room knowing Jonesy is on his date with Nikki, my dad's getting more action than that old dude from the playboy mansion, and everyone is having fun but me. I need a plan to get away from these people. But this time, my plan will be not so saintly. I need to get away from these people. But not alone. I'll bring Jonesy. Well, not just Jonesy. Actually I'll bring the whole crew. To…Georgia? No, too close. How about… Atlantic City, New Jersey! Perfect! I scamper down the stairs in search of an escape.

I run into the kitchen, my feet padding across the tiled floor. Then I see them. The keys to my brother's Volvo. I reach for them then mentally curse. For once, Jim was actually home. He'll notice if I take his car. I thought it'd be easier today because Jim was home. My parents are out and I'm stuck babysitting Jane. But when I heard Jim was home I was ecstatic! No one is ever happy about having to take care of a baby, and I'm sure that if I left him alone he'd take care of the baby on his own.

But the baby isn't the issue. The issue is the temptation of a quick and easy escape at my finger tips. I swipe the keys off of the counter and run up to my room to pack. Atlantic City, here I come.

I pile everything out of my drawers and closet into my suitcase and start to decide on an outfit. Everything in here is too… _Jen. _I need something more revealing. I grab a jean vest, one I had worn over random t-shirts and what not and throw it on. Nothing underneath. I roll my eyes at my fail of a closet. I take my favorite pair of loose jeans from my closet and grab a pair of scissors from my desk.

"Sorry," I quickly mutter to them, cutting them as short as possible.

I put them on with a pair of flip flops and decide not to worry about my hair. I go to grab my cell phone from my desk, but trip over the suitcase landing on the floor with a loud thud. I get up only to hear the baby crying. I woke her up. Great.

"What are you doing in there?" I hear Jim banging on the door.

"Nothing," I bite back.

"Doesn't sound like nothing!" He replies from the other side of the door.

"Why do you care?"

There's a pause. Then he begins to speak again, "Good point. I don't. JUST SHUT UP IN THERE!"

I roll my eyes and throw my suitcase out the window. I then wait to hear Jim's footsteps go up the stairs to the attic which is now his room, and make a run for it. The sooner I'm out, the better. I then grab my suitcase underneath my window and get into his car. Too easy. I throw the suitcase to the passenger side and it hits the dashboard, causing the glove compartment to fall open, revealing a secret stash of cash. I reach in and pull a huge wad of it out.

He's been holding out on us. This is enough to live in Atlantic City for like a whole year! What would he need this money for? Who cares, the old Jen would care, but not the new Jen. And with the new Jen in charge, the money won't be his anymore anyways.

So first of all, I'll go get Wyatt. Wyatt will come easily. Once I have Wyatt, Jude will come and once Jude is there Nikki and Jonesy can't refuse.

I pull up to Wyatt's house, hitting his mailbox in the process. This driving thing is pretty easy, but hard on turns. I get out of the car- which I still don't have my license to drive- and walk over to his mailbox. I bend down and pick it up. I try to stake it back into the ground but that ended in an epic fail so I just toss it across the street. I walk over to the window and peak in. Wyatt and Jude are playing video games. I should've known.

Still, even with Jude here Wyatt can't refuse. I mean, I rubbed my area all up on his leg for crying out loud! The kid gets less action than Jonesy, AKA, no action. If he's a guy, and he is straight, he can't refuse.

I tap on the window. Neither of them move. I pick up a pebble from the ground and throw it at the window. Okay, so the window isn't high, actually it's on the ground floor, but it always works in movies. When he doesn't look, I do it again. He still doesn't look. Well maybe the rock is too small. I pick up another rock and chuck it at the window. The rock was about the size of my ear. It hit the window and made the worst sound possible. A crack. The window cracks into millions of pieces. But it stays together. Actually it's just cracked… everywhere. The window is pretty much ruined and I'll probably have to pay for that, or Jim will. Technically. On the bright side, it got their attention

They both drop the controllers and look up. I signal them to come outside.

"What have you done?" Wyatt greets me.

"Nice to see you too," I answer.

"My parents are gonna kill me!"

Perfect. "Good! All the more reason to go on a road trip!" I reply.

"What?" he asks.

"Come on! I'm heading up to New Jersey. Go pack!"

"Huh?"

"You too, Jude," I turn to Jude. "You live just down the street! Go pack some clothes we'll meet you outside."

Wyatt looks at me like I've gone crazy.

"Come on," I bat my eyelashes at him and place a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fun," I end with a suggestive wink.

His eyes widen and he runs inside and begins to pack as fast as he can.

"Are you coming or not?" I ask Jude.

The blonde boy looks up at me with a stupid grin, "Hehehe, Duuuude."

I take that as a yes as he runs to his house.

About ten minutes later Wyatt comes out of his house with two bags. He throws them into the back seat and gets in on the passenger side next to me.

"Hey," he wonders out loud, "Where'd my mailbox go?"

I bite back a laugh. "I'm not sure. I saw the guys that did it. Same guys who broke your window. What a shame…so anyways, do you really need TWO bags?"

"I have my needs" Wyatt replied after sighing to my comment about the shamefulness.

We drive up to Jude's which Is only a few blocks away, and he's waiting outside with a small duffel bag which you can tell isn't even half full.

"Packing a little light there Jude? We don't exactly know how long this road trip will take I mean none of this is planned because apparently Jen has completely lost her mind and sh-"Wyatt rambled once Jude had entered the vehicle.

Jude interrupted, "Dude, chill I have all my shtuff, undies, a toothbrush and an extra pair of clothes." Jude looked so proud of his packing that Wyatt just sighed and didn't respond.

"So what about Jonesy and Nikki?" Wyatt asked me.

"Well I already grabbed all the shit Jonesy needs, and Nikki already had clothes at my house..not elaborating so don't even ask for details..And I called Caitlin who apparently is skipping out because she's, quote, found Mr. Right! Unquote." I said the last part very Caitlin-ish so I made it clear that she was in her "hopeless romantic" mood and there was no way of convinceing her. "Oh and she also said that she hated New Jersey, how random is that?"

"Dude, who hates New Jersey, they have like radical grassiness there." Jude exclaimed as shocked as if he found out that someone said Megan Foxx was absolutely hideous.

"But what about your dad's car, didn't Jonesy borrow it to take Nikki out?" Wyatt asked me, completely ignoring Jude's remark about New Jersian lawns.

"Oh shit... I hadn't thought of that!" I exclaimed as I ran a stop sign. "Oops...anyways I guess once we tell them the plan we can drive back over, hope Jim didn't notice anything in the past hour, and do a switcheroo into my dad's car."

"I don't encourage this." Wyatt stated.

"Encouraging is bogus," Jude stated. "But only if u say the word encouraging, you gotta do it like this man, WOOOHOOO DO THE SWITCHEROOO ROOO!" Jude then proceeded to pump both his fist in the air while doing a jig in the back seat.

"Jude I think you were a cheerleader in your past life." I said in between hysterics.

Wyatt just rolled his eyes. "Is everyone losing their mind lately?" he remarked.

No one answered and there was a pause.

"WOOOHOOO DO THE SWITCHEROOO ROOO!" Jude broke the awkward silence as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"You guys coming or not?" I said, as I recognized my dad's black Mercedes in the parking lot, conveniently there was another parking space just to the left of it, where I parked, horribly I might add.

"Jen you're taking two spaces instead of one." Wyatt explained to me as if I was like Jenna from the Show Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family, AKA blind.

"Wyatt, I don't have my driver's license for a reason." I replied in a bored tone. I got out of the car.

"Dudet, where you goin? Are you gonna do the switcheroo roo?" Jude called as he leaned forward towards the open door.

"That would require Jonesy and Nikki, Jude, I'm checking the license plate to make sure it's them and I don't randomly walk in yelling JONESY NIKKI COME ON!"

"ohhh gotcha, you gotta do what u gotta do, as a little wise man named Tommy once said, only baby-fied to be spectularly tubular, in the best show that ever hit Nickelodeon, The RUGRATS!"

I just stared at Jude for a moment and shook my head and continued walking the short distance to the car that I believed was my Fathers. License plate 33VT9U, yeap that's it alright… Now to go inside the restaurant and- my thoughts were interrupted by sounds and movement coming from what I believed was the inside of the car. I pushed my face up against the window and cupped my hands around my face in my attempt to look inside the tinted windows. The scene I saw was completely horrific before my breath fogged up the window. I slowly walked back to the driver's seat of my technically stolen vehicle. Vehicle is a funny word. Ve-hic-le…alright Jen, focus on the task at hand, actually I rather not focus on what I just saw. I shuddered as I slammed the door to the stolen car.

The one night I have an actual plan and want to do something, Jonesy gets some action! The ONE time! I can't do anything around here! To make matters worse, Jim's car begins to back up. I'm on the outside of the car and it's moving, without me. You have got to be kidding me!

"HEY!" I shout trying to attract the driver, "THAT'S MY CAR!"

When I catch a glimpse of the driver, my heart sinks. Jude is driving Jim's car. Wyatt is the passenger and JUDE is driving!

"JUDE?" I scream.

"WOOHOOO! DO THE SWITCHEROO ROO!" He answered.

"JUDE! WYATT!"

Wyatt looks up at me, "Just chill. We're parking the car _correctly."_

I watch in horror as they back out of the space. Okay everything's going okay. Then they pull in. As they are pulling in Jude floors it and they somehow ram into the back of my dad's car. I'm horrified. I can't move. Or talk. Or do anything that would be of any help. They back up and go forward again, hitting my dad's car a second time. They pull back a third time, and go for it again.

"JUDE! STOP!" I order.

"Chill, Dudesy. It's all good," he answers very chill like.

The door to my father's car opens and Nikki steps out. Unusual pink shirt on backwards, and her skirt unzipped on the side.

"What's going on?" She asks, pushing her purple hair out of her eyes.

"The switcheroo roo," I answer dully with glazed eyes.

"Huh?"

Then, to make matters EVEN worse, my father's car backs up, hitting the front of Jim's car. Jonesy gets out about two seconds later, eyes glinting with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asks obviously infuriated.

"We're Playing bumper cars. Nice of you to join us." I said with the same tone of voice.

I explained my whole idea of a road trip to Jonesy and Nikki and the whole predicament of the cars.

Jude then stepped out of Jim's now pretty much totaled car and said; "does this mean we aren't gonna do the switcheroo roo?"

"This is not the time Jude!" I slightly yelled at him in a very exasperated voice.

"The switeroo roo?" Nikki said as she finished zipping her skirt.

"Forget the switcheroo roo, Nikki are you wearing a skirt?" Wyatt gasped.

"Whoahhh when the hell did u get here Wyatt?" Jonesy finally spoke.

"I've been standing right next to you." Wyatt responded in a very matter of fact tone.

"New to me." Jonesy said.

"HELLO! People we have two cars one more toe-up then the other, but either way we obviously need to freaking do something about this before something worse happens! IQ level of donkeys I tell you..." Nikki said, although she spoke the last part under her breath." and Wyatt why the hell are you questioning me about my ensemble, what the fuck are you wearing Jen, I can see half your boob!"

I quickly pulled the tiny vest up to cover more of the top half of my body then responded; "donkeys are actually pretty damn smart Nikki, I mean look at Bulls eye from Toy Story, none of these idiots would actually comprehend the phrase "run like the wind" I avoided responding to the primary question she had asked.

"HELLO THE BUMPER CARS!" Jude said. "When are we gonna keep playing, it was fun."

"Oh my god. We were never playing bumper cars. That was you messing up Jim's car and the bumper of their dad's BORROWED car!" Nikki attempted to keep her voice leveled, but ended up hissing this at Jude.

Jude then looked hurt.

"Jen back seat of you dads car, I'll drive Jim's car, Jonesy you drive your dad's, Wyatt Jonesy's dad, Jude with me." Nikki shouted out orders, she was obviously not amused, and upset that her little horrendous love session with Jonesy was interrupted.

* * *

"You heard the women!" Jonesy saluted and got into the driver seat of dad's car as Nikki rolled her eyes and got into Jim's car. Wyatt sat in the front which left me in the cramped back seat of the 2 passenger car my dad used for work. As I sat in the pack I noticed something purple on the floor and picked it up.

"EW JONESY WTF IS THIS!" I threw the garment onto the dash, pretty shore that it was Nikki's underwear, despite the disgusting fact that Nikki's underwear was in the back of the car, but that due to the fact that she wasn't wearing them that meant she was feeling a draft underneath her skirt.

Jonesy grinned cockily as he slid the under wear, which I realized was just the mere fabric of a G-string, but didn't say anything. We pulled out of the parking lot, without hitting anything or anyone,thank god, and began our mischievous ride back home. I then remembered tha ti didn't have to worry, because the only thing Jonesy actually knew how to do was drive, because he claimed it was the most important thing ever, and had already known the Florida State drivers manuel like the mirror in his bathroom by the time we were 4teen. The ride home was only about 20 minutes, but seemed to take hours .

"Jonesy, man why are you drivin' so slow?" Wyatt questioned.

"Nikki drives like a grandma and she's in front of us." He sighed after he finished speaking.

Once we finally arrived back home there was a police car in the winding driveway of our house.

"Fuck…" we all seemed to say in synchronization.

* * *

**A/N hay its mar-ay- so i hope you didnt hate it. PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOME! story will not continue until at least 2 more reviews happen. **

**A/N chico's chica magnifica- REVIEW! lol one review? come on ppl! Now its DOUBLE the awesome. review**


	3. Chapter 3: Awesome Flashback Episode

**A/N hay its mar-ay- hey guys, I don't know if you guys really like this story but it's getting read by lotspeople so I/ we will continue writing it for those of you readers that don't review, Which I wish you would. That's a subliminal message to REVIEWWW**

**Note: I wrote this chapter without treskttn (fka chico's chica magnifica) but if you need an editor she's still there. **

**DISCLAIMER-I/ we own nothing but the plot, we do not own any shows, movies, brands, stores, or songs that may be mentioned, or the characters from 6teen, but that'd be really cool.**

6teen6teen6teen6teen6teen

"Jen, if we get arrested for frickin grand theft auto it's on you!" Jonesy exclaimed Jonesy as he pulled into the double garage.

"Why the hell would they think it was _me_? You're the one that has all four grand theft auto games, and you're the one with the criminal record!" I was really playing into my stupidity roll, I couldn't believe I just said that because I sounded more like Jonesy than like myself, and Jonesy sounds like me, it's like we did the switcheroo roo with our personalities.

"No one's getting arr- whoa dude you have a record?" Wyatt questioned.

"I do not want to talk about it." Jonesy stared forward and dropped his hands from the steering wheel.

"Alright I'll talk about it for you" I flashed toothy smile at Jonesy.

_**Flashback**_

_Jonesy POV_

_I knew it wasn't a good idea. Jim is my brother though, what could I do, I mean, come on the dude gave me his old PS3 when he found that he liked the xbox360 better, video games are probably the second best thing, the first would be of course, boobies. I grinned to myself thinking about last night with Nikki._

_ I had snuck her in through the back door, again thanking myself for choosing one of the two rooms on the 1__st__ floor of the large house. I was also grateful of my luck that no one occupied the second room. Jen, Jim, and Jeff all had bedrooms on the 2__nd__ floor._

_She wasn't wearing her usual white under shirt looking thing, which Caitlin had informed me was called a "beater", she'd ignored me when I asked if it beat her, and khakis, she was wearing a purple tube top, dang Caitlin and her information, and little gold shorts, that were probably actually underwear for 10 year olds not shorts for 4teen year olds, and flip flops._

_Ugh, I'm a dude I shouldn't notice these things! Even so, all in all she looked hot, although she didn't look like herself at all, she looked hot._

_ I brought her back to my room, which she'd never entered before, and was astonished at the fact that it didn't smell bad nor was it like Jude's room, extremely messy._

"_I can see your floor, that's amazing." She said with a small smile on her face._

"_Yea, I'm not Jude, what color is his carpet anyways?" I joked._

_She laughed, but only slightly. We talking for a little while, the usual stuff, but she was more at ease, and more friendly. Yes, Nikki Wong was being nice to Jonesy Garcia, oh shit._

"_Nice outfit." I said as I wrapped my hands around her waist, and put one of my hands on her ass cheek, which I could fully touch due to her shorty short shorts._

_She only smirked at me as she leant in and pressed her lips to mine, draping her hands around my neck, and then ruffling the back of my hair. I'd made out with a few girls, and each and every one of them had done the same thing. Was it in the kissing hand book or something? Either way I wasn't complaining. I slowly made the way towards my bed, and unlike I thought she would, Nikki didn't protest. _

_She acted so different when the rest of the gang wasn't around. It was weird. But again, I did not mind, at all. As I laid her down on her back and supported my weight with my hands she gently pushed me away. Damn I knew it was too good to be true._

"_I promised Roslyn I'd be home by 12; it's a school night and all." She said, although she didn't seem very happy about it. That was a great thing about Nikki, not only was she walking distance from my house but she also didn't live with her parents, she lived with her sister who basically didn't give a shit as long as Nikki went to school and didn't do drugs or drink. _

_I glanced at the clock, it was 12:45, she was already super late._

"_Yea I gotcha, don't worry about it." I tried not to show my disappointment, it took me since the 7__th__ grade to get Nikki to give me the time of day after I'd dated one of her best friends. Now at the beginning of 9__th__ I thought that we might actually have a chance to be in a relationship. Relationship means girls' boobs. I like boobs. _

_I walked Nikki home and carefully snuck back into the house, surprised to find my older brother Jim in my room, he looked uneasy. _

_I glanced at the clock, it was now 1 o'clock. _

"_Alright listen Jonesy; I need your help man." Jim stated, it didn't seem like he was asking me. _

"_Cool, what do you need?" I asked eagerly, I was only 4teen and my older, cool brother asking me for help was incredibly awesome._

"_I'm in a little trouble, with the cops." He said, he finally looked at me._

"_THE COPS?" I almost yelled._

"_Sshhh! Yes, the cops."_

"_What kind of trouble?"_

"_I was just…in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ok."_

"_Are you keeping it a secret from Mom and Dad?" I asked and I almost hoped he was, because it would make it even more awesome that he was only telling me._

"_No, mom and dad know…That's precisely why I need your help. Tomorrow while the three of you are at school a um... Man is coming to check something out… so I'm gonna need you to hide this." He then handed me a brown paper bag, it was rolled at the top. "Don't open it, don't look inside it, just hide it."_

_This was a lot to ask of a 4teen year old boy. _

"_Why aren't you asking stupid responsible Jen to do it?" I put air quotes around responsible Jen because that's what mom and dad always called her, which was really annoying._

"_Cause she's a girl and can't keep her mouth shut." I said harshly. "Just hide it." He then walked out of the room and went upstairs._

_I shut the door, and of course dumped the contents of the brown bag on my floor. I gasped when I saw what was inside. They'd showed us enough movies in health last year that I knew what each of the things were. Cigarettes, crystal meth, and dope, AKA pot. Why did Jim have all these drugs? I put all the things back in the bag and set it down on the desk next to my bed._

_My phone then vibrated on my bed, I shut off the light and lay down in my bed. I opened my phone to find a picture message from Nikki. As my phone loaded the picture I nervously thought about the stuff Jim gave me to hide. Oh shit, I didn't really hide it well; at the point my phone finally loaded the picture. _

_NIKKI_

_CUZ I HAD 2 LEAV ;-]_

_What followed was shocking, not like the stuff with Jim shocking it was good shocking. It was a picture of Nikki laying in her bed with a see through purple bra on biting her finger, although the photo only showed half of her body I could just see that her other hand was on her hip, pulling her panties down slightly. _

_I went to sleep very happy._

_When me and Jen came home from school, we found mom at the dining room table crying and dad, looking angry sitting next to her._

"_Mom what's wrong, is grandma okay?" Jen exclaimed as she threw her back pack next to the door and basically ran to where mom and dad were sitting. I then realized that Jim was sitting to the left of dad, looking worried._

"_Grandma's fine, honey." Mom said as she stroked Jen's hair in a weird lesbo way, but not._

"_Oh then what's wrong?" Jen questioned._

"_Jen sit down." Dad said with a plain tone. Jen did as she was told, of course._

"_Jonesy, you too." Mom said with a more pleasant tone, but still not very nicely. I took the empty seat at the head of the table. _

"_As you can tell this is serious. And to not keep you all, I will cut to the chase," dad spoke with a very serious tone. "Jonesy a detective came to the house today, to look at some things, and found this bag in your room." Dad then tossed the brown bag towards me._

_My eyes widened, it was the brown bag Jim gave me yesterday to hide. The bag filled with the drugs. Shit._

_Mom began to cry, Jen's jaw dropped, and Jim stayed silent._

"_WHY WAS THIS IN YOUR ROOM?" dad basically screamed at me._

_I gulped and didn't answer. I became very sweaty, and glanced at Jim who was staring forward with an expression that didn't let on about what he was thinking. _

"_Um, um, um, um…" I stammered. _

"_Do you understand that this has earned you rehab for teens, your name is in the system, our names are as well, and barely slipped out of juvy!" _

_I gulped, and realized that actual tears were brimming in my eyes, I hadn't cried since I broke my arm when I was 12. I glanced at Jim again, expecting him to speak up, he didn't. I continuously thought about the picture Nikki had sent me last night. Doing this made me not be so freaked._

"_But they're uh um..." I stammered again._

"_You're grounded. For months, possibly forever!" Dad yelled at me and stormed out of the room._

_End Flashback_

_6teen6teen6teen_

By the time I had finished thinking about that whole ordeal, Jen had finished telling the story and Wyatt was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, any of us." I stated.

"What do you mean nothing is gonna- OHHH" Jen said, I guess she caught on.

Even if her exterior was rather slutty right now, I knew the responsible, smart, incredibly annoying Jen was still in there.

"Huh?" Wyatt asked.

I figured that Jen told the story with some adjustments, not giving away our basically absent oldest brother's druggie past.

"Jim owes Jonesy for covering for his old best friend, duh. And will for like ever." Jen told Wyatt.

Yea she definitely made shit up.

"Oh. I get it." Wyatt said.

We all climbed out of the car, Nikki and Jude were already waiting for us.

"What the hell took you guys so long to get out of the car?" Nikki asked obviously annoyed.

"We were venting." Jen rolled her eyes.

I realized that my father's car wasn't smashed; only scratched up. Jim's left tail light was smashed and the front of the car was completely dented. Both cars were black, so it was very noticeable. I then looked over at Nikki, when I saw the word PRESSURE written in messy handwriting with a black Sharpie on her leg. Then I remember that she's written it there while listening to "pressure" by Paramore when we were at her house before we went to the restraunt. Nikki was really weird, and the fact that she'd slipped the black marker in her skirt pocket was creepily convenient.

I walked over to her and reached into her pocket, naturally she smacked my hand away.

"No genius," I reached into her pocket and pulled out the sharpie. "This." I held it up.

"Okay it's a sharpie." Jen said. "Was there a need to publicly grope Nikki to grab a Sharpie.?"

"No Nikki used this BLACK sharpie to write that BLACK word on her not BLACK leg, and she's now standing next to two BLACK cars that are incredibly scratched."

"So are we doing the switcheroo roo!" Jude asked excitedly, it seemed as if he'd just joined the conversation.

"NOOOO!" We all chorused.

"We are gonna attempt to color in the scratches-" I said before I was interrupted by stupid Jen.

"No the car isn't a coloring book" Jen said, rolling her eyes.

"Jonesy, that may be the most ridonculus idea you've ever thought up." Wyatt said

"Dude you just said ridonculus!" Jude laughed. Wyatt just gave Jude a look.

"But, but, but…" I stammered, still trying to sell my idea.

"You're an idiot." Nikki stated.

"What's new?" Jen said. They both laughed.

"The fact that I can see your left boob." I flung back at Jen.

"ZING!" Jude yelled and we pounded fists. "Dude, you didn't explode!" Jude whined.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't explode, you just gotta-" Jude began to respond.

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Damn! If Jen wants to flaunt her watermelons then let her go ahead and do so, if Jonesy doesn't wanna explode he doesn't have to! What we ARE gonna do is come up with a plan in the next two minutes before someone inside your house realizes five teens screeching at eachother in a circle next to two now jank cars!" Nikki yelled at us.

"Oh and I suppose if you want to wear your shirt backwards with no bra on that's OK?" Wyatt said, apparently standing up for Jen. I guess a watermelon _fell_ on his head

Nikki didn't let this phase her "uber coolness" as Caitlin had once described her persona as, damn I gotta stop hanging out with that chick!

"Touch-y. Jude if you say zing you will wake up not under water, under toxic waste." She said this, but she still crossed her arms over her chest. "And I am wearing a bra, not that that's any of your business."

"There's a draft." Jude smiled.

"OMG you guys just stay out here and I'll fix this and we'll be on our road trip, while I'm in there do the switcheroo roo." Jen said and she stormed towards the house, which seemed large from the outside.

"WOOHOO DO THE SWITEROO ROO!" Jude yelled and pumped his fists in the air.

6teen6teen6teen6teen


End file.
